


Treaties: The Trinity

by Merwood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merwood/pseuds/Merwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Jackson’s life he’s known he's to become Derek’s mate, the third in line for the head of the powerful Hale pack.  He’s unique, or so everyone keeps telling him, and comes from a wealthy, prestigious human family.  But he knows he’s just a tool to improve human/werewolf relations.  He’s accepted his fate and is okay with it, at least until he met Danny and fell for the charming alpha.  For just one night Jackson decides to be selfish and sleeps with Danny, second in line for the equally powerful Mahealani pack.</p><p>What Jackson thought was merely a night of selfish indulgence before a lifetime of duty winds up having consequences he never imagined.  His actions could be what sparks these two  powerful packs into uniting or all out war.   At the very least he’s a weakness that many lesser packs will wish to exploit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treaties: The Trinity

**Author's Note:**

> Background story info: This story takes place in an alternate universe. Its modern day but there is no USA, Canada or any other country. Humans have always known of werewolves and the two races have a strained relationship. While humans are physically weaker they’re more numerous and united where as weres are separated by packs, the Hales and Mahealani packs being the two largest/strongest. The continent the story takes place on is similar to North America. The Mahealani’s rule most of the north, the Hale’s the West and the southeast is fought over by numerous minor packs. Humans have large cities spaced throughout but primarily live in the middle of the continent.
> 
> Notes: I originally posted this story a few years ago on fanfiction.net under the name ‘Treaties.’ I always loved the story but stopped writing it because I wrote myself into a corner and surprisingly got a lot of Danny hate(I don‘t get it, I love Danny, he is adorable). In the original draft I had Derek rape Jackson after he found out about his night with Danny and in the end there was no way I could have Derek and Jackson reconnect after that. I had started this story wanting to do a broken Jackson fic and didn’t realize at the time that it just hurt the story.
> 
> Anyway, this is a rewrite of that fic, the plot will be the same with Jackson/Derek/Danny endgame as I had originally planned and will follow the same plot I had planned minus the rape. I’ve decided to do this story in the Alpha/Omega verse because it fit, but I do plan on screwing with the dynamics, such as male omega’s getting to top.
> 
> If anyone is interested in reading the original copy the first 5 chapters(about 22k words) is still available at FF.net and will stay up unchanged until I’ve rewritten and posted the first 6 chapters here on AO3. Story name is Treaties, author/penname: Merwood.

Jackson stretched out on the locker room bench like a cat basking in the sun. The intensity of the orgasm still had his mind feeling a little hazy but he could feel Danny kneeling between his splayed legs, kissing away at the sensitive skin of the inside of his thigh. Danny was gifted with his mouth and that talented tongue which always reduced Jackson to a withering mess.

Jackson hissed at the sharp pain of Danny’s fangs digging into the soft flesh of the inside of his right thigh. It was probably the stupidest thing they’ve done together. They both knew of all the stupid flings Jackson could have had before his inevitable marriage being with Danny was the most foolish, but neither boy could resist. They had fooled around a few times but there had always been an unspoken rule that no permanent marks could be left on him. Werewolves were very possessive beings and such a thing would anger his future husband, mate. A bite mark most likely more so than any other mark.

“You’re sure it will fade after he turns me?” Jackson asked. He couldn’t look at Danny while he asked, he didn’t want to see the sad look he knew his friend would have. No werewolf wants to hear the person they wish to mate with talk of their bite fading.

“Yeah.” Danny replied as he gently licked at the wound, his saliva aiding in much swifter healing. “Once he gives you the bite and you change its like a blank slate for your body. All scars and illnesses will heal.”

“How come your bite isn’t changing me into a, you know, werewolf?” Jackson’s sure Danny has explained this to him before, only when Danny’s lips move his mind tends to wander to less than savoury thoughts, remembering all the wonderful things he can do with them.

The exasperated sigh Danny gives tells Jackson that he must have already explained, probably a few times. “I’m not an Alpha so I can’t turn a human.”

“I thought you said you were an Alpha, isn’t that why you said your dick is so big?” Jackson’s asks.

“Do you ever pay attention when I speak?”

“Only for the first ten minutes after sex, then its not my brain I‘m thinking with.” Jackson replies and as he gives Danny a smirk. He lets out an indignant yelp when Danny pinches the inside of his thigh in response.

“My gender is alpha male, not my pack status. They’re different.” Danny explains.

“Oh right, you weres have like twelve genders.” Jackson’s never understood the whole were genders and sub genders crap. He hated biology so learning about two genders reproductive organs was more than enough work thank you very much.

“Two genders. Three sub genders.” Danny corrects. “You should really pay more attention to learning about werewolf culture Jacks or you’re going to be in an unpleasant acclimation.”

“Yeah, I’ll get right on that.” Jackson reply is nonchalant. They both know Jackson takes the ignorance is bliss approach to life. Its kept him relatively calm about his coming arranged marriage so far even if its not the healthiest. “Doesn’t really matter, its not like I get a say in anything.”

Danny doesn’t reply, they both know anything he says is empty platitudes. They fall into a companionable silence and Danny rests his head on Jackson thigh, above the now healed bite mark. 

“How’re you feeling?” Danny asks and Jackson turns to eye his best friend and is unable to hide his amusement. 

“I’m not some chick you just deflowered Danny, I’m fine.” Jackson replies and after a moment of thought adds, “maybe a little sore.” Another silence takes over for awhile before Jackson asks the question they’ve both been avoiding. “When do you leave?”

“In the morning.” Danny replies.

Jackson swallows but doesn’t say anything aside from a tight “Yeah?” He’s never been good at expressing emotions and the touchy feely stuff. Luckily Danny has known Jackson long enough now to know all the things he never says. He has no idea how him and Derek are going to pull off marriage given Derek’s complete lack of social skills. For years they’ve been dinning together bi-annually and the conversation never develops beyond, ‘how’s the food?’

Jackson tries not to think about how tonight in all likelihood will be the last night they’ll ever see each other. They promised to keep in touch, but they both know its unlikely Derek will let him. Alpha’s are very possessive and don’t like their mates socializing with other alpha’s, let alone ones from other packs. And Danny isn’t from just any other pack, he is next in line to lead the Mahealani pack. Arguably the most powerful pack on the continent.

“I heard some girls gossiping today.” Danny says with a hint of teasing in his tone. “Apparently you’re the most envied guy in the world.”

“Obviously, I am perfect after all.”

“Obviously.” Danny agrees and his tone is sarcastic but the look in his eyes as he watches Jackson suggests anything but. “Apparently,’ Danny continues. “You are envied by the masses because you’re being courted by the gorgeous Derek Hale and have caught the eye of the charming Danny Mahealani.”

Jackson snorts out a laugh as he replies. “Courted. God, what century are these girls from? Besides, courted implies I have a choice.”

“Could be worse. They could have matched you with Peter.” Danny says causing Jackson to shiver at the thought. Derek may be quiet and brooding with a tendency to look a little constipated but Peter was just plain creepy. It didn’t hurt that Derek is easy on the eyes, if he had to be forced into a politically motivated union at least his intended is aesthetically pleasing. Peter is at least twice his age, and while not ugly he is no Derek.

“I should probably get going soon or dumb, dumber and dumbest might come looking for us.” Jackson muses Getting caught having sex with a rival packs future Alpha by his future husbands assigned bodyguards probably wouldn’t end well. “Do you have the scent deodorizer?”

“Its in my locker.” Danny says as he stands up and offers to help Jackson off the bench.

Jackson recovers it and grabs everything he needs as he makes his way to the showers. “You going to join me?” Jackson calls out as he turns up the hot water.

“Better not, or you’ll wind up late.” Danny says as he peers around the doorway and watches Jackson clean up. “You want me to leave one of the twins behind to escort you home?”

Jackson lets out a snort as he turns to face Danny. “Probably be in more danger being babysat by those two, they hate me.”

“Why would you think that?” Danny said and Jackson rolls his eyes.

“Hmm, lets see.” Jackson murmurs. “Might have something to do with Ethan being in love with you and Aidan wanting me dead so his brother can have you?”

“Ethan, isn’t…” Danny pauses as he tries to deny his bodyguards feelings. “They would never hurt you.” He amends.

“Whatever you say.” Jackson says as he turns back to finish washing. He’s about to reach for the scent masking deodorizer when a pair of hands grab his waist and flip him around as they turn him into Danny’s warm body. Danny had put on jeans and a T-shirt which become damp with the wet of Jackson’s body.

“I need to go, but I’ll see you again.” Danny promises, his lips brushing against Jackson’s. Jackson deepens the kiss and moans into Danny’s mouth when rough hands grab at his ass. “Fuck” Danny pants as he rests their foreheads together as they collect themselves.

Jackson places his fingers over Danny’s lips knowing his best friend is about to start making promises he cant keep and Jackson really doesn’t want lies to be their last words.

“You should go.” He says as he places a light kiss at the corner of Danny’s mouth.

“Yeah.” Danny concedes and turns to go. Jackson waits until the sound of ruffling in the locker room fades and he’s sure Danny has left before grabbing the scent deodorizer. He knows werewolves have a highly developed sense of smell and wanted to leave Danny with the memory of Jackson smelling like him, even if he never would again.

After his shower he dries and dresses before collecting his things to head home. It had been an amazing day, final exams were finished and they had just won the lacrosse state championship and he had celebrated with Danny for the last time and in the best possible way. He sighed heavily and headed towards to parking lot. High school was coming to an end and in three short months he’d be Hale property.

Climbing into his Porsche he tossed his bag into the passenger seat and started his car. He needed to get home to Derek’s stooges before they check in with their master. He really didn’t need Derek hunting him down and escorting him home….again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Since chapters are from different POV's their length will very. Most of the POV's will alternate between Jackson, Derek and Danny. I might throw in a few others but the bulk will be from them. This story is pretty long and is going to be very plot heavy. I've created lots of history in this story especially for the major families. I've also created lore/relgion for the werewolves along with customs that will play a significant role in the plot. I might turn this story into a series if people like it, so please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
